Cluain Eois
by LadyDream3512
Summary: AU. I'm running. There they were, closer and closer. I didn’t turn my head like I wanted to but I just know. I can feel it.I can just imagine their sick, twisted smiles for managing to capture a freak. A abomination. A monster. A Cluain Eois.


**Title: **Cluain Eois

**Pairing:** _Kinda_ SakuSasu

**Rating:** T

**Genre: **Angsty/ Tragedy

**Beta-ed by:** No one, and the MS spell checker is broken, so please excuse any grammar mistakes and such.

**Summary:** AU. I'm running. There they were, closer and closer. I didn't turn my head like I wanted to but I just know. I can feel it.I can just imagine their sick, twisted smiles for managing to capture a freak. A abomination. A monster. A Cluain Eois.

**Prompts:** Night World...and when Shii suddenly attacked me from behind.

**Word Count:** 1,411

.

_**I don't own Naruto, Night World, and Regeneration. They belong to their respective owners.**_

_**--------------**_

_**.**_

_**Run**_

_**.**_

_Im running._

Im running as fast as I can, even though I know I can't be fast as _him_ but I can still try. I know I don't have the same kind of stamina as _him_, but I can _try_.

There are no word, no thoughts, only feelings---_sensations_ as I ran. Faster and faster, drawing energy from my anger, from my grief, from my_ terror._

.

_**You shouldn't ever look back.**_

_**.**_

_Shouldn'tShouldn'tShouldn't._

I looked back, twisting my head over my shoulder.

.

_**If you're ever tempted and do look back...**_

_**.**_

"There she is! Get her!"

There were three men running after me.

.

_**Run. Stop looking and run.**_

_**.**_

I continued running.

I won't pretend though. I won't pretend that I'm brave, that I can outrun them...Because I can't. I'm scared.

_Scared. Scared. Scared._

I found myself running faster and faster. Running in panic in a place I don't know very well.

"She's getting away!"

--

_(Why don't you just accept it!?)_

_(Accept what? That I'm a freak? A monster? A Lusus Naturae---)_

_(Don't get smartass with me young perfectly well that you aren---)_

_(Ofcourse I'm not. It's not like I was born in a laboratory and was always tested---)_

_(You are not like that. You aren't a lab rat nor---)_

--

_**Run. Don't ever look back.**_

_**.**_

_I can't let them capture me. I don't want to d---_

Something like a gunshot caught my attention and cut off my train of thought.

_Fuck. They're using guns._

There they were, closer and closer. I didn't turn my head like I wanted to but I just know. I can _feel _it.

_Shit! Come on, faster! Faster!_

I put more energy to my legs. Trees fly by. My hair came out of it's ponytail. Long strands were hitting my face. All I can see is _pink_ and green, but I don't have time to worry about my appearance, or my _hair_ for that matter when I'm being hunted down.

I feel like a deer running desprately to safety.

_Prey._

Except there is _no_ safety.

I shouldn't be running , what choice do I have? The others were already taken and some were running away.

_Like me. _

I shook my head to get rid of my thoughts. I've gotta keep running.

.

_**Run far, far away from here.**_

_**. **_

_**---**_

_(STOP IT! STOP FEEDING ME WITH YOUR FUCKED UP LIES! )_

_(I'LL STOP IF YOU'LL EVER STOP PRETENDING WHAT YOU'RE NOT!)_

_(OH~ LIKE YOU'RE PRETENDING THAT IM _NOT_ A MONSTE---)_

_**(SLAP!)**_

_(Stop talking like that, can't you see? You're special. Why,why, why can't you see it? The beauty, the miracle—)_

_(MIRACLE!? LOOK AT ME! I AM __**NOT**__ A MIRACLE! I AM A ABOMONATION! THIS IS AGAINST WHAT I BELIEVED FOR SEVENTEEN YEARS! SEVENTEEN FUCKED UP YEARS! LOOK AT ME! TELL ME WHAT YOU SEE _MOTHER.)

(...)

(_NO, I'LL TELL YOU WHAT OTHER PEOPLE SEE, THEY SEE A NORMAL GIRL WITH NORMAL FRIENDS, WITH NORMAL FAMILY, WHO HAS A NORMAL LIFE! BUT WHAT THEY DONT KNOW IS THAT---)_

_**--**_

I can still hear _it._

I can still hear _mother. _

I can still the shouts and occational gunshot of the men running after me.

'_Run faster' _I ordered my body.

_Faster!_

I ran, and ran, and ran, but I can still somewhat hear them.

_I... can't keep up with this pace..._

But I do. My breath came out as hard pants, I can hear my heart as it pumps faster and faster almost as if it would be ripped out from my ribcage.

I tried to find some place-_any place-_ that I can get my breath back. Even for a minute.

_There!_

I stopped my running and _tried_ go there.

_Wrong Choice._

My muscles started to knot, but even as I kept them stretched as I started to jog and run again. It was a _wrong_ choice. Fatigue was fastly creeping up on me. It was _hard _.

.

_**Go away, and never ever come back.**_

_**.**_

I heard the gun shoot _before_ I felt it.

I stumbled for a few minutes but continued running, even though it hurt to move even a step.

_Dammit. That hurt like a bitch!_

I cursed in my head as blotches were beginning to appear in my vision.

_I feel so dizzy..._

But I continued running.

_I can't let them...capture me..._

_._

_**But...**_

_**.**_

My running slowed to a jog, but I pursuaded by body to _move. _Out of the corner of my eye, I saw a figure running.

_Towards me._

_No! They got me surrounded!_

_Nononononono._

_._

_**...Wouldn't...**_

_**.**_

I was tempted to turn back, but maybe I could still punch that guy( or was it a girl? ) out of commission, but I knew that was useless.

_No. I can't...Let...Them..._

_Let them...what?_

_._

_**...it be better...**_

.

My mind can't keep up anymore. I still continued. Hoping, praying to whatever god up it was no use. Even if if there _was_ one, the higher being probably was ignoring me.

If..._If_ I ever get free, I would probably become a doctor. I want to help people instead causing _pain and suffering. _If I get out of here...

.

_...But,_

_...What for?_

.

I turned my head again to look at the men running after me, they were only few more yards away but I can't see their faces anymore but I can just imagine their smiles for managing to capture a _freak_. A _abomination._ _A monster._

_._

_Why should I try to continue to live? What for? _

.

I turned my head forward again. My eyesight was getting more and more blurry and movements more and more sluggish. The person was getting nearer. My body was beginning to become heavier and numb.

.

_For what purpose?_

_**.**_

_**...for you...**_

.

Numbness.

That's weird I can't really feel my body anymore. I was just...Running. I think that's a good thing.

I wouldn't feel the pain.

And like that, I had a enlightenment.

_**.**_

_**...to just.**_

_**.**_

Maybe, just maybe, they won't capture me.

Maybe, just _maybe _ they'll just kill me swiftly. The corners of my mouth twitched upwards...

_._

_What should I live for?_

_(Why?)_

.

Yes, Death would be better. More merciful.

_**.**_

_**...Die?**_

_**.**_

With that thought I stopped.

Stopped running.

_._

_...Nothing..._

_(Stop. Please)_

_._

Stopped pretending everything will be fine.

.

_(Whymewhymewhyme.)_

_...I should just die..._

_._

Stopped clinging on, on a _stupidstupidstupid_ piece of hope that maybe (_pleasepleaseplease) just maybe _someone will come.

_._

_(Idon'twanttodie. Savemesavemesaveme)_

_...One less _freak_ in the world..._

_._

Stopped...And I embraced my fate.

.

_After all I'm not important..._

_(Somebody---)._

_._

... I closed my eyes...

.

(---_Anybody...)_

_...Afterall I'm not _human

.

...And collapsed.

_._

_(Please...)_

_._

"Sakura!" a male voice shouted.

_...Sas...uke?_

_And then everything went black. _

_...Afterall I am just a mere _clone.

_(...Helpme)_

---------

....Umm, yeah. The enlightenment thingie, I can't think of another word to replace it, so sorry -__-

Shii the plot bunny(okay I named it...him...her) just ran over me and I was struggling to keep up. I have a _really_ weird case, Shii-chan goes away for months and only comes back for finals week. _Very_ distracting. So to my dear readers, watch out for new updates...mostly stories, every...finals...week...

Maybe I can just do my best to update?

So, yeah. Was it good, bad, horrible? I'm gonna continue this based on the readers choice (Yes Maiya, that includes you) I don't want to continue something that I can't _seem_ to finish through and through. Though I kindasortamaybe want to make this as a story but ehh~, but _maybe._ I'm thinking about it. So I would appreciate it if you vote on my poll.

Reviews, PM's and Constructive critisms are forever welcome.


End file.
